Will there be a 'Pemberley Ever After?
by BelleBelles
Summary: "Seriously? What on EARTH are you doing? Lizzy, I know your mum has been hounding you to find a husband, but online dating? I never thought I'd see the day that you would try this method in the dating market," said Charlotte. And she was Right.


**I just want to let you all know that this is my first Pride and Prejudice fic, so please be nice when writing comments. I'm not brave enough yet to write a regency fic for this yet, but I hope you like this modern twist to this beloved story!**

**I in no way own Pride and Prejudice, the story line or its characters. I just like playing with them in my own way (:**

**And with that, let's begin the story…**

O.o.O

"Keep calm and find a husband," murmured Elizabeth as she browsed the online dating site 'Pemberley Ever After' on her work computer desk; scrolling monotonously down the list of candidates that were her 'perfect' match, as shown by the test results.

"Hey, what are you u-"asked Charlotte, stopping mid-way in her sentence and burst into her kookaburra's laughter as she caught a glimpse of the website her best friend was on.

"Seriously? What on EARTH are you doing? Lizzy, I know your mum has been hounding you to find a husband, but online dating? I never thought I'd see the day that you would try this method in the dating market," said Charlotte after she calmed down from her outburst, Elizabeth throwing her an evil glance her way as she struggled not to laugh once more.

"It's not like I'm actually going to go out with any of these men, mother set it up for me and printed out the test for me to do, saying it was from one of her trashy magazines and wanted Jane and I to complete it. You know how she gets; she wouldn't stop harassing us till we did it for her. Little did we know that after doing the quiz, she had set this up for us to peruse 'The potential matches.'" Lizzy answered back with a grimace as she imitated her mother's high pitched excitable voice.

Letting another chuckle out, Charlotte rubbed Lizzy's back as she heaved a sigh, content to sit at her computer whilst the clock ticked away the last couple of seconds for the weekend to begin.

"Don't worry Lizzy, I'm sure you'll find someone out there who'll understand you. You're young, vibrant, beautiful and full of wit and humour; unlike me who is old and could pass for a woman in her forties instead of early thirties," replied Charlotte.

"Charlotte Emma Lucas, you don't look a day over your twenty eight years of age and you look sexy as all hell with your enviable slim figure! And it's not like I have all of those qualities you just mentioned, Jane definitely has the beautiful and young look about her compared to my dull brown hair and plain, boring brown eyes," commented Lizzy as she began to turn her computer off and get ready to walk out of the office with Charlotte.

"I think we should just agree to disagree on that note," snickered Charlotte as they heard the elevator ping open for them and walk in. Charlotte was just about to go on another tirade about her annoying little sister Marianne when she stopped dead in her tracks. Lizzy suddenly noticing that it got very quiet in the elevator looked to her left and realised who they were standing in the elevator with, their CEO Catherine De Bourgh and her snivelling assistant, Connor Collins.

Noticing the two girls who just entered the elevator, Catherine eyed them wearily "You there," she said as she pointed at a startled Elizabeth, "What are you doing out of your cubicle? The bell has not gone to end the day yet."

Before Elizabeth could respond though, a resounding loud bell tolled, along with the ping of the elevator doors to the ground floor. Thanking God for small miracles Elizabeth answered "There it is! And I hope you have an enjoyable weekend Mrs De Bourgh," said Lizzy over her should as she and Charlotte quickly walked out of the elevators together.

"Oh my God! Lizzy, wow! You have some balls on you," crowed Charlotte as she and Elizabeth ran for the train that'll be leaving in three minutes.

"Oh Char, I just couldn't pass it up, and we had barely left when the bell tolled anyway. It's the weekend, we gotta live a little sometimes. Besides, I'm not just some work colleague that she can pushover either. I mean, just the other day, Edmund who is head of media thought I was on the way up to a promotion since his father will be retiring soon and a spot will be open," stated Lizzy, once they were lucky enough to find two spare seats.

"Mmm, that may be so, but try not to do it again or next time you mightn't have a job to go back to," mused Charlotte as she scanned the available single men that were ripe for the picking. Seeing no candidates to spend her weekend with she sighed and turned to face Lizzy again. "So, back to my first question I was going to ask you back at the office, what are you up to this weekend?"

"To be honest? I don't really know. I was thinking maybe private messaging _Ben Timover _from that dating site, maybe… he sounds like my kind of guy '_I like long walks on the beach with my perfect girl wearing nothing but her thong, and no, I don't mean the kind that you wear on your feet_,'" said Lizzy in a try-hard husky male voice.

"Wow, and that quiz matched you up with that guy as one of your potential life partners? I'd feel sorry for any girl who would be happy to be with him. You'd have to be extremely stupid to not know what he's after, not to mention his whole name is probably a fake too," snorted Charlotte.

"I knew you were my best friend for a reason. Looks like it's our stop though, come on, let's go back to mine, and play the 'My Immortal' drinking game with Jane and Lydia," announced Lizzy as they made their way off the train and to Lizzy's bright red Mazda 3 car.

Smiling in acceptance, Charlotte replied "You're on! And don't forget who won last time we played that game too- and what happened afterwards," snickered Charlotte just as Lizzy blasted the music to forget that dreadful memory.

O.o.O

So, if you could **Please** and kindly **Review** and let me know your thoughts, that'd be **Great!**

~BelleBelles (:


End file.
